Heart of The Matter
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: AU! EWE. It's three years post Hogwarts. Neville owns a flower shop and has been pining for his best friend for almost seven years. The friend in question has been pining for him as well but they go out double dates anyway. When his most recent ex-girlfriend Flora pushes herself back into his life. Long buried or denied feelings resurface as all hell break loose.
1. Good Morning

Chapter 1: Good Morning

* * *

Twenty year old Delaney Romero slapped the magical alarm clock on her nightstand. She stayed in bed for a few minutes and got up. She walked to her kitchen. She saw tea was already prepared. She got paranoid for a second.

"Hey Laney." Her best friend Neville greeted grinning at her.

"Oh, Nev. it's just you." She said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, did I scare you." He smirked playfully at her.

"Yes, you did." Delaney said smacking her best friend on the arm playfully.

These two have been attached at the hip for most of their lives. They met when Neville was a month old and Delaney was a few weeks old. They were separated for the better part of a year and a half when Delaney's parents moved to another country to live with her mum's family. They were reunited when they were just over two and a half. Her parents had separated by then. The next time Delaney and Neville were separated was when Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and Delaney was sorted into Hufflepuff when they entered Hogwarts. If anything this strengthened their friendship and bond. She's watched him grow from the shy, unconfident, clumsy boy to the man he is now. Though she loved his shyness and clumsiness.

"So, you have work today?"

"Yes, that reminds me my friend Gabi needs a date for our double date on Saturday." Delaney said pouring herself a cup of tea and leaning against the counter.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Neville teased.

"You know the deal, Neville."

"Okay, I'll be her date."

Delaney nodded.

"So, you have a date?"

"Is that a surprise?" Delaney asked.

"Maybe a little, none of the guys you go out with seem like they're good enough for you." He shrugged.

Delaney smiled. Neville had always been protective over her. In return, she was protective over him.

"So, what's this guy's name?"

"His name is Christopher."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, he is."

He nodded in response. Delaney smiled, finished her tea and started to get dressed.

"So, what does your day look like today?" Neville asked.

"It's not too busy as far as I remember." Delaney said. She was a healer.

"I'm just curious."

"Okay,"

"You going to stay here until you have to get your stuff done?" Delaney asked.

"Nope, I just came here to pester you and since you're leaving I have nothing to do." He smirked at her again.

Delaney rolled her eyes at Neville playfully. When Neville wasn't protective, he and Delaney always joked and played around. They could really be themselves with each other.

"Bye." Delaney said hugging her blonde haired best friend.

"Bye Laney."

They separated and Delaney apparated away. A few minutes later Neville apparated to the flower shop he owned.

"Morning, Neville." His assistant manager Galen greeted. He was about a year younger than Neville and Delaney. He had dark black hair and grey eyes.

"Morning Gale." Neville smiled.

"You just saw Delaney didn't you?" Was Galen's response.

Neville just nodded happily. Galen just shook his head and laughed. Neville started working. Neville had always been great at Herbology so that's why he opened this shop instead of becoming an auror like his friends. All his friends and family especially Delaney were really supportive of this. The little bell went off above the door. Neville looked up it was his mum.


	2. Lunch With Mum and Muggle Devices

Chapter 2: Lunch with Mum and Muggle Devices

* * *

"Hey mum." Neville greeted his mum kissing her cheek. He had always been a mama's boy. He guessed that's one reason why Delaney and him were best friends since Delaney was really close with her dad.

"Hi Neville." She greeted her only son.

"So, what brings one of my favorite women to my shop?" He grinned.

"I have a spare hour and a half for lunch, would you join me?" Alice asked.

"Sure, mum. Gale can handle the shop while I'm gone." Neville said removing his apron.

"Your son is such a slave driver, Alice." Gale joked as he greeted her.

"Oh, shut it Gale."

"Yes sir." Galen said mock saluting him.

Neville and Alice laughed as they left the shop. Neville offered his mum his arm and she tucked her hand into it.

"Would you like to invite Delaney too?" Alice asked.

"She would like that, we'll go check." Neville smiled at the suggestion that they should invite his best friend.

Alice nodded and they apparated to St. Mungos.

"Hi Neville." Delaney's fellow former Hufflepuff, best female friend and fellow healer Susan Bones greeted.

"Hi Sue." Neville greeted his ginger friend.

"I assume you're looking for Delaney like always?" Susan asked.

Neville nodded.

"She's with a patient right now but I'll tell her you came by." Susan said regretfully.

"Okay, Sue."

Susan nodded and said "It was nice to see you though."

"You too." Neville said disappointed.

Susan walked away. The mother and son went down to a small restaurant.

"So, Delaney set me up on another date." Neville said as he sipped his tea.

"She did, who is the girl this time?"

"Her friend Gabi," Neville said.

"Are you going to go on the date?"

"It will make Delaney happy, so yes I will" Neville smiled. He'd do anything to make Delaney happy.

"So, does that mean she has a date too?"

"Yes, it's a double date." Neville replied.

Alice nodded and asked "What's Delaney's date's name?"

"His name is Christopher."

Before Alice could respond their food was delivered. The mother and son chatted and ate.

"Well, thanks for lunch mum." Neville said kissing his mum's cheek.

"You're welcome honey."

They separated and apparated to their separate locations. Neville went back to the flower shop.

"Your phone thing has been making noise." Gale said.

Neville laughed. Delaney had insisted that they get cell phones. He didn't mind though. He liked that Delaney brought him up to speed on muggle devices. Neville was a Pureblood and Delaney was a halfblood. There were only a few people who actually called him on the phone. Those being Delaney, his god brother Harry and his friend Hermione. So he wondered this could be as he answered the phone.

"Hello." He greeted putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hi is this Neville?" a feminine voice asked that he didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" He asked politely.

"This is Gabi, Delaney gave me your number."

"Okay, that's fine."

"You sound handsome." Gabi giggled. Neville laughed nervously at the remark he was not used to anyone calling him handsome. That's a lie, Delaney's called him handsome before but she's the only one who can. They hung up soon after. The work day ended and Neville decided to apparate to Delaney's again.

"Hey Nev." She greeted happily.

"Hey Laney."

Neville walked in her house.

"Did I invite you in?" Delaney smirked playfully at him.

Neville laughed.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have lunch with you and Alice this afternoon." Delaney apologized.

"No worries, Laney." He smiled at her.

Delaney nodded and said "I ordered a muggle pizza, it should be here any time now. Actually I thought that was the pizza man."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Go make yourself comfortable.

Neville nodded and went to go sit down on the couch. He reached for the remote to her TV. How do you turn this on again?

* * *

This is the type of mum I always pictured Alice would've been if they were sane and Frank would've been the strict one.

First impression of Gabi?

Don't you just love Galen's sense of humor and wit?


	3. The Beginning of the Date

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Date

* * *

"It's the green button, Nev." Delaney smirked at her clueless best friend. He was still getting used to muggle devices. He turned on the TV and it still surprised him.

"You're such a Pureblood sometimes." Delaney giggled as the doorbell rang.

Neville stuck his tongue out at her playfully as she walked away. Delaney reached the door. The pizza smelled delicious. She paid for the pizza and the pizza guy left.

"Here it is." Delaney said putting down the pizza on her coffee table. She conjured some plates and napkins. Neville gave Delaney the first piece like he always did and then served himself.

"This is delicious, I don't know how Purebloods lived without this amazing food." Neville said taking a bite of pizza hungrily.

Delaney giggled and asked "What you watching?"

"A fascinating show on plants of the Amazon." Neville informed his best friend.

"Okay, then whatever floats your boat."

They continued eating Neville went in for his fourth piece. He threw a pepperoni at Delaney out of nowhere.

"Didn't your mum ever teach not to play with your food?" Delaney teased taking a bite of her pizza.

"I guess I missed that lesson." he laughed.

"Obviously." Delaney giggled

He just laughed and they continued eating.

"That was delicious."

Delaney nodded in agreement.

"You want to eat the ice cream now?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab the bowls and spoons."

"Okay"

Delaney got up and grabbed the spoons and bowls.

"Here you go," Delaney said Neville him a bowl and spoon

He put down the bowl and just dug the spoon into the carton.

"Nev, you have a bowl." Delaney giggled.

He just shrugged and continued eating from the carton. Well, if you can't beat them join them unless they're death eaters. They continued eating and laughing.

"I should get going." Neville said checking the clock.

"Okay." Delaney said.

"I had a great time."

"Me too."

Neville hugged Delaney goodbye and left. A few days later it was Saturday. Delaney and Neville were getting ready for their dates.

"You look nice, I bet Christopher won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Neville smiled.

Delaney blushed.

"You mind if we stop by the shop so I can get Gabi some flowers?" Neville asked.

Delaney shook her head. Neville just wanted to make a good impression on her. Though Delaney could feel a twinge of jealously deep down in her heart but pushed it back. They apparated to Neville's shop.

"Hey Gale." Delaney greeted her best friend's assistant manger.

"I thought you two had a date." Galen smirked. He phrased it that way on purpose. He could easily sense that his boss was head over heels for his long time best friend.

"Um, I just came to pick up some flowers for my date." Neville said walking to the back.

Delaney nodded.

"So, when are you two gonna give up this charade and snog each other's brains out." He asked bluntly.

"We've told you we're just very good friends." Delaney said.

Gale rolled his eyes and said "And I'm the king of Spain."

"Okay, your majesty get to work." Neville said walking out from the back.

"A king takes no orders." Gale laughed.

Neville rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Alright you two, have fun."

"Thanks."

Galen shook his head. He had no idea what he would do with those two. It was obvious they were both deep in denial about their feelings for each other and probably have been for years. Delaney and Neville apparated to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

I adore Galen sense of humor don't you?


	4. The Date and Drinks with Harry and Ron

Chapter 4: The Date and Drinks with Harry and Ron

* * *

"Are you Delaney?" A voice asked.

Delaney turned to see an attractive man with green eyes and brown hair and said "Yes"

"I'm Chris." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I brought you some flowers if that's okay." He smiled politely.

"They're lovely." Delaney said as he handed them to her.

Chris nodded.

"It seems like we had the same idea, mate." Neville said.

"Seems so."

"I take it you're Neville?" A voice asked.

Neville turned to see a blonde girl with brown eyes.

"I'm Gabi, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, I remember. These are for you." Neville said handing her the flowers.

"Oh, thanks I guess." She shrugged.

There was an awkward silence for a second

"Why don't we get a table."

"Or we eat on the floor" Neville laughed.

"That's nothing new for you" Delaney teased.

Neville smirked at his best friend as they got a table.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Christopher asked.

"Since we were babies." Neville smiled at Delaney.

Christopher nodded and said "That's nice."

"So, what do you do Neville?" Gabi asked.

"I run my own flower shop." Neville smiled proudly.

Gabi shrugged and said "Oh, I thought a big strong man like you would be an auror or something that uses your strength. Not a wimpy flower shop owner."

Neville shared a glance with Delaney and shrugged. They soon got lost in conversation with their dates.

"What do you do Delaney?" Cory asked.

"I'm a healer." Delaney smiled.

Cory nodded and said "That's nice."

Delaney glanced over at Neville to see how his date was going. He gave her a small smile in return but she knew it was just a polite smile. He wasn't enjoying himself even a little bit. She didn't blame him it turned sour after she insulted his career choice.

"Delaney, would you come to the bathroom with me?" Gabi asked.

Delaney nodded reluctantly and they went to the bathroom.

"I've been holding my tongue this whole time, how dare you insult his career choice." Delaney snarled.

"Well it's the truth, he could have much more than just a bloody flower shop."

"That's his passion, he could've been an auror like our friends but he chose to follow his heart." Delaney glared at her.

"He's pathetic." She spat.

Too bad this was a muggle restaurant so Delaney couldn't just bring out her wand and hex this girl to oblivion for calling her best friend pathetic. He's far from pathetic.

"I think we should get back."

Delaney grumbled and followed her back. She knew that Neville could sense that something was wrong but surprisingly so could Chris. Before anyone could say anything their food was delivered. Neville could see Delaney glaring at Gabi. He wondered what had gone on in that bathroom. They finished eating and the guys paid.

"I had a lot of fun, maybe we can do this again."

Delaney shrugged and said "Maybe."

They switched numbers and parted ways. Delaney met up with Neville.

"So, you and Chris seem to hit it off."

"He's nice and all but I don't think we'll go out again."

Neville nodded not wanting to push the subject. He was sure that she didn't want to go out with him again just by the tone of her voice but he had no idea why but he was sure she'd tell him eventually. She always does. The day continued. It was a few days later now Neville was having a few drinks with Harry and Ron.

"You had a date a few days ago didn't you?" Harry asked his god brother.

Neville nodded in response.

"Was the bird fit?" Ron asked he was already a little tipsy but he was a lightweight.

Harry smacked his best friend on the arm and asked "How did it go?"

"It was okay. I guess." Neville sighed.

Harry nodded and said "I'm sure you'll find someone soon."

"I hope you're right."

The day continued. Harry ended up having to take Ron home since he was pretty smashed. The day continued.


	5. Dinner at the Weasleys

Chapter 5: Dinner at the Weasleys

* * *

It was now a few days later Delaney was going the Weasley's house for Ron's 21st birthday.

"Hi sweetie." Mama Weasley greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Delaney smiled at the Weasley matriarch.

"I've told you can call me Molly."

"I guess it's just a habit."

Molly nodded and said "Everyone is out in the back."

"Alright."

"Hey Lannie." George greeted his friend.

"Hey George." Delaney smiled at her friend's older brother. She has been quite close with him since they went to the Yule Ball together in her fourth year and his sixth year. They briefly dated as well but it ended on good terms.

Delaney walked outside. She saw Neville chatting with their former professor Remus Lupin and Harry's godfather Sirius.

"Dewaney!" Harry's godson Teddy exclaimed. He was two almost three.

"Teddy, you're going to ruin my plan." She told him softly.

He stayed quiet as Delaney walked over to the group and put her hands over Neville's eyes.

"Guess who."

"Hmm, I don't know." Neville teased.

"It's Delaney." Sirius blurted out.

"Sirius!" Delaney scowled at her friend's godfather.

Neville turned around to see his scowling best friend.

"Hey Nev."

"If it makes you feel better, I was surprised." Neville smiled at her hugging her in greeting.

"You know me too well, Nev." she murmured into his shoulder.

The two best friends separated and Delaney went to greet everyone else. She went back to Neville once she was finished. Delaney started talking to Remus. He had been one of her favorite professors at Hogwarts.

"Dinner's ready!" Molly called.

Neville escorted her to the table, she sat down, and he sat down in the chair next to her. They started to eat.

"So, how did your double date go a few days ago?" Ginny asked her two friends.

Delaney and Neville shared a glance.

"It was that bad, Neville what didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

Neville sighed and said "It started off okay, I gave her flowers but she didn't seem too impressed."

"Why not, you grow beautiful flowers." Ginny smiled at her friend.

Neville blushed at his friend's remark.

"Did your date go as bad?" George asked Delaney. He had his protective moments of her.

"Chris was polite enough and he gave me flowers as well but I just couldn't even fake enjoying myself after.. " Delaney trailed off.

She was glad when Percy, the Weasley's third eldest clinked on his water glass.

"What is it, Percy?" Molly asked.

"You're going to be grandparents and uncles again." He smiled

"You're pregnant?" Molly asked her daughter in law Audrey.

Audrey nodded and said "I'm about two months."

Molly engulfed her son and his wife in a hug. Delaney was happy for them and happy for the distraction. Though she knew Neville was going to to ask her what she was going to say. The night was winding down.

"So, what were you going to say?" Neville asked they were sitting down on the Weasley's porch swing.

Delaney sighed, looked up at him and said "I couldn't enjoy myself knowing that you weren't enjoying yourself."

Neville nodded.

"It all started when she insulted your chosen career path. I tore into her when we went to loo."

Neville chuckled and said "I knew something had happened in the loo."

"That proves nothing good happens in the loo." Delaney giggled referring to the troll that they had fought in their first year.

Neville nodded.

"I told her how dare she insult your career choice and she said you could have much more than a flower shop. I told her it's your passion you could've been an auror like our friends but you followed your heart. Then she called you pathetic." Delaney said letting out a strangled sob at the last part.

Neville wrapped his arm around his emotional best friend. He liked that she was emotional.

"You're far from pathetic, Nev." Delaney said relaxing in her best friend's embrace.

"I know that, Laney."

Delaney smiled up at him.

"So, that's why you don't to see Christopher again?" He asked.

Delaney nodded.

"I encourage you to see him again if you want, don't let my horrible date hold you back." Neville told her.

Delaney considered her best friend's suggestion for a moment. The two friends sat on the porch for a few more minutes, untangled themselves from each other and went their separate ways. It was a few days later Delaney decided to call Chris. She dialed his number and put her phone to her ear.


	6. Just Another Day

Chapter 6: Just Another Day

* * *

"Hello." Chris' voice greeted.

"Hi Chris, it's Delaney from the blind date." She said.

"Oh, I never expected you to call."

"Originally I wasn't going to, though I thought you were a great date." Delaney smiled sincerely.

He breathed a sigh of relief and said "I enjoyed your company. You want to meet up again?"

"That sounds good." Delaney agreed.

"How about in a few days at a tea shop, I know you mentioned you like tea."

"Sounds good."

They smoothed out the details and hung up.

"I thought you said you didn't want to see him again." Susan said.

"I did."

Susan smirked knowingly and said "What changed your mind?"

"I just thought about it for a while."

"Yeah right, Neville's probably the one who changed your mind. You'd do anything for that boy."

Delaney nodded they've had this discussion many times. Susan's right Delaney would do anything for Neville.

"I bet you would even bend over backwards for him." Susan smirked.

"We're best friends and have been since we were months old. That will never happen." Delaney said.

"Just keep living in your fantasy world. You have very strong feelings for him." Susan said bluntly.

Delaney shook her head in denial. The day continued. It was now the day she was going to meet Christopher at the tea shop.

"Hey Chris." She greeted.

"Hi Delaney."

They sat down.

"I was wondering how you have a phone not a lot of wizards have a cell phone?" Delaney asked.

"I'm actually a transfer from America and the Wizarding world there is a lot more technologically advanced than Europe."

Delaney nodded interested.

"How about you?"

"I'm a half blood so I know a lot about muggle stuff." Delaney told him.

Chris nodded.

"What blood status are you?"

"I'm a halfblood also." He told her.

Delaney nodded and said "Have you insisted to any of your wizard friends that they should get a cell phone?"

"A few but I'm not that persuasive."

Before Delaney could reply their tea and scones were delivered.

"What are these things?" Chris asked.

"They're called scones." Delaney told him.

"Oh, do they taste good?" He asked picking up the cookie like thing.

Delaney nodded and said "They're delicious."

Chris took a bite and chewed it thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" Delaney asked.

"They're delicious."

Delaney nodded. They continued eating and talking.

"I had a lot of fun again."

Delaney nodded in agreement and they parted ways. She could see herself seeing a lot more of Christopher but just as friends. It was a few days later Delaney was working when an old patient of hers parents walked up to her.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kane." She greeted warmly.

"Hello Delaney, you don't need to be so proper with us."

Delaney nodded and asked "Is little Benji okay?"

Mrs. Kane nodded and said "He's fine. Our cat just had kittens and he remembered you like cats and he insisted we give you one."

"I couldn't."

"We insist."

Delaney couldn't say no once they showed her the cat in the carrier. It was a adorable with big blue eyes staring up at her.

"She's part kneazle as well, we hope that doesn't matter."

Delaney shook her head and said "No, it doesn't matter."

They smiled and handed her the carrier and some cat toys and cat food to start her off.

"Tell Benji, I say hi and thank you."

The couple nodded. This has been a great day. She was going over Neville's later today for their usual weekly get together.

"Nev?" She asked.

"Hey Laney." He smiled.

"Is it okay if I bring my new kitten over tonight?" She asked though she knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Sure, where did you get a kitten?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay."

They continued talking and hung up. Delaney could sense there was something up but she didn't know what.


	7. Flora Irwin: The Ex

Chapter 7: Flora, the Ex.

* * *

She apparated to Neville's house with her new kitten. She knocked on the door though she knew she didn't have to. The last person she wanted to see today opened the door. It was Neville's ex-girlfriend Flora Irwin. She was a ginger with coral green eyes. There goes her great day.

"Hey Laney," Neville said appearing at the door next to Flora.

"Hey Nev."

He gave her a hug and said, "You remember Flora."

Delaney nodded and said "I do, it's nice to see you again."

"You too" she said her Australian accent pronounced. Neville had met her when he was on of his treks to find new plants in Australia a few years ago.

"Come in." Neville said

Delaney walked in.

"So, this is your new kitten?" Neville asked looking down into the carrier.

Delaney nodded and said "Yes, this is Charm."

"That's a cute name." Neville smiled.

"You know I've never really liked cats." Flora said bluntly.

Charm hissed at Flora softly. At least someone in this house feels the same way Delaney does about Flora.

"Do you like cats, Nev?" Flora asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Neville just nodded and said "Well, I'll go get dinner."

"You need help?"

"No thank you, I can handle it."

"Okay"

He walked away. Delaney sat on the couch. Honestly, if it was anyone else crashing Neville and mine weekly dinner/movie night I would be fine. Out of Neville's ex-girlfriends, Flora was the one Delaney could not stand the most. Ginny and Luna were perfectly fine. Maybe it is the fact that Flora broke his heart in two. Yeah, that is it.

"So, how have you been?" Flora asked.

"Good, how about you?" Delaney asked trying to hide the resentment in her voice.

"Good."

"Here's the food," Neville said.

"Shouldn't we eat at the table." Flora said.

"We don't do that usually on nights like this but okay." Neville said.

Delaney sighed she liked it being casual not so formal. Delaney stood up and Charm meowed sadly.

"Sorry girl."

We walked to the table and sat down. We said grace and started eating.

"It was delicious, did you make it Neville?" Flora asked.

Neville laughed softly and said, "You know I can't cook to save my life, my mum made it"

"So, it was leftovers?"

"You could say that."

Flora just shrugged and he got up and started to clear the plates.

"Each of you pick a movie and we'll choose." Neville suggested.

"Why are we using muggle technology anyway we're witches and wizards?"

Delaney giggled Flora didn't know she was talking about herself.

"I guess you're right, Flora." Neville said.

Delaney's mood changed to hurt. Neville always told her he liked using muggle devices.

"It's not like we don't always watch movies." Neville said trying to make her feel better but it did not work.

Delaney shrugged that was not the point she felt like he was choosing Flora over her. That broke her heart. She couldn't stay here and be ignored by her supposed best friend so she just left. Neville sat there in silence with Flora. Actually, he just noticed that Delaney was not on the other side of him. He sensed she was upset. He got up.

"Where are you going, Neville?" Flora asked.

"I'm going to go check on Laney."

"Who's Laney, I thought her name was Delaney?"

"It is, but that's my nickname for her."

"Okay."

Neville kissed Flora's cheek and looked for Delaney. He found her outside on his porch swing.


	8. The Arguement and aftermath

Chapter 8: The Argument and Aftermath

* * *

"Laney, please talk to me." He begged.

She turned to Neville and asked, "Did you know she was coming?"

"Did I know Flora was coming?"

"No, the queen of England of course I mean Flora." Delaney snarked back.

Neville shook his head and said "No, she just showed up on my doorstep."

"And you let her in?" Delaney said her anger rising.

"That would've been rude if I didn't." Neville said.

"Sometimes you're a Gryffindor and a gentleman to fault." Delaney said. Though she liked that Neville was a gentleman.

"I was raised that way."

"I know. Was she here when I called?" Delaney questioned.

Neville shook his head and said "No, she wasn't here when you called. Where is this conversation going, Laney?"

"Tell me you're not thinking about getting back together with her?"

"I actually already did," Neville smiled happily.

"So, that's why you've been choosing her over me all night."

"Don't make this about you, Laney,"

"I'm not making this about myself, Neville Franklin!"

He knew he was in trouble when she used his middle name but he yelled at her anyway "Yes you are," He insisted she had her moments of narcissism.

She glared at him and said "Nev she broke your heart in two, I just don't want that to happen again."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Laney." He said trying to reason with his former Hufflepuff best friend.

"Even the girls who use you for your fame then devastate you when they break up with you." Delaney asked. She knew he was trying to reason with her fair side but she can be stubborn when she knows she's right.

"I'm sure she's changed."

"I'm not so sure."

"Laney, are you still caught up in the fact that she is eight years older than us?"

"And that's another thing."

"Age is just a number," I said walking over to her.

"I know but when you're almost twenty one and she's twenty – nine it just doesn't work," she said as she wandlessly summoned Charm's cat carrier. It was a good thing she was already in it.

"You never tell Remus that he was wrong for marrying a woman who is over a decade younger than him." Neville said

"That's different."

"You just have a bloody double standard that's what it is!" He yelled at her which startled her. He's never yelled at her before.

That was the end of the conversation because she had apparated away. Neville walked in the house

"Everything okay, Neville?" Flora asked. He does not think she actually cared though.

"Delaney and I just had a fight."

"What was it about?"

"Just stuff."

"You don't need her." She said latching onto him.

"Maybe you're right."

Flora just smiled. Delaney apparated home with her cat carrier her eyes blurred with tears. She shrunk down by her door dramatically and started bawling. She has known Neville for almost twenty years but he has never made her cry as much as he did tonight. All those other times he has made her cry were from laughter not from being upset with him.

"Sweetie?" a voice asked.

She looked up to see her elderly muggle neighbor Mrs. Newman. Delaney has talked to her before she knew about Neville.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I don't want to inconvenience you with my relationship problems." Delaney sighed.

"Its' fine sweetie,"

"Okay,"

"Come in, I'll make you some tea."

"Okay," Delaney said getting up and grabbing Charm's cat carrier.

She led Delaney into her house and asked, "So, tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, I went over my friend Neville's house tonight."

"Oh, that sweet boy."

"He wasn't so sweet tonight." Delaney frowned.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Well, he had another girl over that just happened to be his ex-girlfriend." Delaney sighed.

"I thought you said you got along with his exes?"

Delaney nodded and said "Yes, two of his exes are two of my best friends but this one I never got along with."

"She must've broken his heart if you don't like her."

"Yes, she devastated him when she broke up with him. I was there to puck up the pieces as always."

"I think you have a right to be this way, he means so much to you."

"He does mean so much to me." Delaney smiled.

"I sense you might be in love with him too."

Delaney almost spit out her tea.


	9. Jumping Through Hoops and UST

Chapter 9: Jumping Through Hoops and Some UST

* * *

Mrs. Newman smiled sweetly and said "It's obvious, sweetie."

"It is?"

"You talk about him like I talked about my husband when I was your age."

Delaney just sipped on her tea silently denying that she was in love with Neville. She was not in love with him. They were best friends.

"Well, I should go its late."

"Okay, bye,"

"Thanks for the tea."

"It wasn't a problem."

Delaney gave her a hug and left. Delaney opened her door and walked in. It was late so she decided to get ready for bed. She could not help but cry herself to sleep. She threw herself into work as a distraction. It was now a few days after her argument with Neville. She was over Harry and Hermione's house.

"Is something on your mind, Lanes?" Hermione asked her friend.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Neville and I had an argument a couple nights ago."

"Really, you two rarely argue." she said. She would know she would argue non-stop with Ron when we were in school. This is how most of their arguments ended with Hermione crying on Delaney or Harry's shoulder. Delaney guessed that's why they only dated a month after the war. It was either that or she finally admitted she was in love with Harry.

"I know."

"What was it about?"

"Well, it was our weekly dinner/movie night, I went over, and you will never guess who was there."

"One of his exes but the only you don't like is …." She trailed off.

"Flora." Delaney said filling in the blank.

"She was there, what was she doing there?" She asked you could hear the disgust in her voice. None of their friends had liked her.

"Neville told me she just showed up on his doorstep."

"And he let her in?"

"Yes, he did but you how the Gryffindor men are." Delaney said.

"That was a mistake."

"Tell me about it." Delaney sighed again.

Delaney continued telling Hermione the story. She was practically livid when Harry arrived home form work. Delaney was her first female friend they had met on the train.

"What's going on?"

"Harry, do you mind if I castrate and hex your god brother?"

Harry looked at his fiancé and friend surprised and asked "What did that prat do?"

Delaney recounted the story to her friend.

"So, my god brother got back together with the one girl who broke his heart and used him for his fame. That would be like me getting back together with Mia." Harry said angrily referring to the girl he had dated for about six months after the war.

"Yep, he did."

"And I never thought he would hurt you in the process, you two have been best friends since you were babies."

Delaney smiled gently at her friend and said "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"So, is that a yes or no can I hex and castrate him?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed at his fiancé and said "No, you can't love."

Hermione huffed while Delaney and Harry laughed.

"Isn't he your best man for the wedding?" Delaney asked.

Harry nodded.

"That means I'll have to walk with that prat." Delaney sighed.

Harry nodded and said "But you two never stay mad at each other for very long. That medal goes to Hermione and Ron."

Hermione smacked her fiancée on the arm playfully. The day continued. It was now about a week later and Delaney was at work when she heard her name.

"You called?" She asked Susan.

"Neville's here."

"Tell him, I don't want to talk to him." She said crossing her arms across her chest. He hurt her and he's going to have to jump through more hoops than this.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me, Laney." Neville pleaded.

"You think you can just use my nickname that you've called me since we were toddlers and I will gladly accept your apology, you thought wrong." Delaney said marching up to him avoiding eye contact she knew she would do just that if she looked into his baby blue eyes.

Neville could kill Voldemort's snake but his very angry best friend scared him more than anything.

"Oh, I love the smell of unresolved sexual tension in the morning." Susan laughed.

Delaney turned and glared at Susan. That shut her up. Neville just sighed and left. The day continued. Delaney was home alone when the doorbell rang. She answered it to face Galen.

"Hi Delaney."

"Hi Gale."

"These are for you from Neville." He said handing her a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"I don't want them." She said crossing her arms angrily.

Galen shrugged and said "I'll just leave them here then." He said leaving them on her end table.

"Thanks."

Galen nodded and left. Delaney was going to throw them away until she noticed the card. She caved and started to read it.

* * *

What will the card say?


	10. Forgiveness

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

* * *

It read:

_Delaney,_

_This is the first birthday that we're not spending together in a while. But I know that's completely my fault. I'm so sorry about the way I treated you. You didn't deserve the way I treated you. I know you're just trying to protect me like we've always done. You will always be my best friend, confidante, the second most important woman in my life besides my mum. By the way she says hi and happy birthday. I know you don't have a double standard that just came out in anger. I'm guessing you told Harry and Hermione because Hermione threatens to hex and castrate me almost every time I see her. _

_Your ashamed best friend,_

_Neville Franklin Longbottom_

Delaney teared up at the card. She didn't even need to look into his baby blue eyes to become putty in his calloused and strong hands. Ugh, It wasn't supposed to be this easy. It was now a couple nights later, she was going out to dinner with my coworkers. A few minutes into dinner, Delaney noticed Neville and Flora a couple tables away. No, she did not plan this.

"Oh, look who it is." Susan said following Delaney's glance.

Delaney kicked her under the table.

Susan groaned and said "Ouch."

"You didn't plan this did you?" Aria, another of her coworkers said.

"No, of course not."

"I find that hard to believe."

Before she could respond, the server brought them their drinks.

"May I take your order?"

They ordered. Every now and then, Delaney would steal a look at Neville and Flora.

"Stop staring, I'm starting to think you're jealous." Susan said smirking at her best friend.

"I'm more worried than jealous."

"Why she seems nice." Aria said.

"Not helping," Delaney said.

She shrugged.

"Flora has him eating out of the palm of her hand all over again," Delaney said frustration evident in her voice.

"Maybe she's changed," said another one of her coworkers one of the ones who actually knew the whole story.

Delaney groaned and said "Again, not helping."

"I think you're worried because you're jealous."

Delaney asked "How does that make sense?"

"You're just worrying to cover up the fact that you're jealous." Susan smirked again.

"Oh, shut it. That firewhiskey is going to your head." Delaney said.

"Whatever you say."

They continued eating. Delaney still hasn't told Neville that she had forgiven him yet. That would hopefully change tonight though.

"Neville?" She asked walking in his flower shop.

"Sorry, Delaney he just left." Gale said.

Delaney sighed and said "Where was he going?"

"On a date with Flora." He frowned.

Delaney nodded and started to walk out of the shop but he caught up with her.

"If you want some company I'd be happy to stay with you."

Delaney nodded she had always liked Galen. She agreed to stay with him. They talked and laughed. Galen's cell phone rang. She didn't realize he had a cell phone.

"Okay, boss." He said as he hung up.

Delaney looked at him and said "I take it that was Neville?"

"Yes."

"How did his date go?"

Galen sighed and said "He said she cancelled at the last minute."

"That's horrible."

Galen smirked to himself he knew this was just a cover. She was happy that his date didn't go well. Not because she like to see him hurt but for the opposite reason. Neville and Flora went on a few more dates and they went off without a hitch. Delaney went on a few dates too but none of them turned into anything. Neville still didn't know that Delaney had forgiven him. She still needed a date for Harry and Hermione's wedding. She walked into Fred and George's shop.

"Hi Lanes." George greeted hugging her.

"Hi George."

Before he could respond two familiar faces walked in.

"Justin? Chris?" Delaney asked smiling at her ex- boyfriend and her friend. She had dated Justin briefly in their sixth year. Since Justin was a muggle born he couldn't come back for their seventh year actually that's one reason why they broke up. So she hadn't heard much from him. She didn't even know he survived the war but apparently he did. That's a relief.

"It's nice to see you again, Delaney." Justin smiled at his ex- girlfriend.

"You too, Justin."

"So, everyone standing here you've dated." George laughed.

Delaney blushed sheepishly.

"We never dated, we're just friends." Chris said.

Everyone nodded.

"Does anyone want to grab lunch, I'm starving. I've been slaving away all day." George laughed.

"I could eat." Delaney said agreeing with her ginger friend.

The other two guys nodded. They walked to a nearby restaurant. They were seated.

"So, are you still single?" Justin asked Delaney.

"Yes, I am."

Justin looked surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised, Justin?"

Justin laughed nervously and said "I mean you're a beautiful, smart girl. I'm surprised Neville hasn't plucked up his courage and asked you out. I swore to Hannah and Ernie that you two would be shacked up by the time we graduated."

Delaney blushed again and said "You could tell Neville fancied me?"

"Next to Herbology and his mum, you're the next important thing in his life." George smiled at Delaney.

"Did he give you the 'don't hurt my best friend talk' too?" Justin asked.

"Oh, he did. Though you guys were two years younger than me. I had never been so scared in my life. I never thought a guy like Neville could be so intimidating" George chuckled.

"Me too."

"Neville seemed nice when I met him on our double date." Chris said confused.

Justin and George nodded.

"I can be the same way when it comes to be Neville's girlfriends or potential girlfriends." Delaney said. Though she knew Ginny well enough that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, I did give Neville the same talk when he asked Ginny to the ball but I wasn't as intimidating." George laughed.

"Is that what happened in the loo you were telling Gabi off?" Chris asked Delaney.

George turned to Delaney and said "Yeah, you never finished telling us that a few months ago."

Delaney told the boys the story as their food arrived.


	11. The Rehearsal and Operation Jealously

Chapter 11: The Rehearsal and Operation Jealously

* * *

"You're just as protective as Neville is." Justin said.

Delaney nodded proudly.

"So, Neville runs his own flower shop?" Justin asked.

Delaney nodded again and said "I'm so proud of him for following his heart."

"For the most part at least." George said smirking at Delaney.

Delaney blushed and said "Oh, I need a date for Harry and Hermione's wedding."

"Potter and Granger are getting married?" Justin asked.

"Yep." Delaney said popping the P.

Justin shook his head laughing and said "I saw that coming from our second year though it looked like Ron liked her too."

"They was the longest month of our lives. They were always arguing." Delaney said then continued "I now understand why you two didn't have the courage to break up with me since you were afraid of what Neville would do to you."

"And you ended up breaking our hearts, you're such a heartbreaker." George teased.

Delaney didn't know if she should believe the ginger prankster or not. If she really did she's sorry.

"I'm just kidding, Lane." George assured her.

Delaney glanced at Justin but he didn't say anything maybe that was the truth for him. They paid and left.

"So, who wants to go to Harry and Hermione's wedding with me?" Delaney asked.

"I guess I'll go, if you twist my arm." George laughed.

Delaney hugged her ginger friend and said "Thank you, George."

"Not a problem, Lannie."

Delaney looked at her watch and said "I should get back to work."

The boys said goodbye to her and she apparated away. The day continued. It was a few days later Delaney was back at Neville's shop with Gale. Neville had another date with Flora. Delaney noticed a new plant on the shelf.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Gale said covering up the plant.

Delaney shrugged not wanting to ask why. A few hours later Gale's cell phone rang. It was Neville again.

"How did this date go?" Delaney asked.

Galen sighed and said "It never happened."

"She cancelled again?" Delaney asked angrily. This girl was getting on her last nerve she was ready to hex her to oblivion.

"Not exactly, she stood him up."

Delaney sighed sadly that's even worse than her canceling. She could just imagine Neville sitting there in his best outfit looking very dapper and attractive. The sad look in big blue eyes when he found out she wasn't coming was probably similar to a kicked puppy. It pulled at her heartstrings she hated to think of her best friend sad.

"Delaney?" Gale asked.

"What?"

"You were staring into space probably thinking of Neville." He smirked at her.

Delaney blushed. A few minutes later she apparated away just in time for Neville to miss her.

"Hey boss." Gale greeted.

"Hey Gale." He sighed.

Gale hated to see his boss and friend sad especially when he knew that there was a girl right under Neville's nose that would never stand him up or cancel on him unless it was for a good reason.

"We're friends right?" Neville asked.

"Of course."

"I don't know why I even took Flora back maybe it was the exotic accent that I fell for hook, line and sinker again because she doesn't even hold a candle to ..." Neville trailed off.

"Delaney." Gale supplied smirking at his lovesick boss.

Neville blushed and questioned "It's that obvious?"

"It's been obvious from the first day I met the two of you."

Neville sighed and said "Too bad Delaney hasn't forgiven me yet and of course I'm still with Flora."

Galen smirked to himself. He knew he should tell his boss and friend that Delaney had forgiven him a long time ago. That would take care of one Neville's problems.

"Why is this plant covered it's not supposed to be covered." Neville said uncovering the new plant.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's still okay." Neville said inspecting the plant.

Galen nodded. The day continued. It was now time for the rehearsal dinner for Harry and Hermione's wedding in late September.

"We can't have our best man and maid of honor at each other's throats. You have to apologize to Delaney. Neville." Harry said.

"Don't you think I've tried, Harry. But I've gotten no response." Neville sighed sadly readjusting the plant in his arms.

"I'm guessing this plant is the last resort." Harry said looking at the plant.

Neville nodded. Meanwhile Delaney and Hermione were having the same conversation.

"Have you forgiven Neville yet?" Hermione asked.

Delaney smirked to herself but Hermione was very observant she asked "You've already forgiven him haven't you?"

"Yes, the minute I read the card he sent me with the first bouquet of flowers." Delaney said wandlessly summoning the card from her purse and handing it to Hermione to read. Hermione blushed at the last sentence.

"Do you still feel like that now?"

"No." She laughed.

Delaney laughed along with her.

"What's so funny, ladies?" Harry asked grinning at his fiancé and friend.

"Just girl stuff Harry." Hermione lied giving the card back to Delaney.

Harry just nodded and said "I think we should leave these two alone to sort out their differences."

Hermione smirked at Delaney as she left with Harry.

"Hey Laney." Neville smiled at his best friend.

Delaney crossed her arms in mock anger and said "Hey Nev."

Neville looked at his best friend's body language and saw a small smirk on her beautiful lips. He also noticed a familiar card in her hand.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Delaney questioned a full blown smirk on her face now.

"I'm sorry, Laney." He said.

"Anything else?"

"Do you forgive me?"

Delaney broke and started to giggle and said "Nev, you've been forgiven since my birthday."

"Really, I have. Why haven't you told me?"

Delaney giggled again and said "I've tried but when I went to the shop both times you were on a date with her."

"So, did you know about those two dates?" Neville asked.

Delaney nodded sadly and said "I'm so sorry that she put you through that."

"Thanks."

"What's that plant in your arms?" Delaney asked him interested. She had seen it at the shop it was the one that Gale had covered up.

Neville smiled and said "It's a new flower I cultivated called the Laney Rose."

Delaney gasped and asked "You named a flower after me?"

"Of course, I figured it was either go big or go home to get you to forgive me." He chuckled lightly. Though there wasn't a point to it now but Delaney still deserved it.

"It's beautiful." Delaney said inspecting the flower. It had beautiful red and yellow petals.

"Just like my best friend." Neville smiled at her. That caused Delaney to blush Gryffindor red.

Neville smiled at the scarlet tinge on his best friend's cheeks. She looked so cute. Stop it Neville, you're with Flora.

Delaney got her blush under control and asked "So, I'm guessing you're bringing Flora to the wedding."

"Yes, if she doesn't cancel on me or stand me up." Neville sighed.

Delaney nodded.

"Who are you going to bring?"

"A certain ginger prankster."

"George?"

Delaney nodded.

"This is going to be like the Yule Ball except I'm not taking Ginny. Though Flora is a ginger." Neville said.

"I didn't think of it that way."

Neville nodded and asked "Do you want to make people think that we didn't make up?"

"Too late, Nev. Hermione already knows I forgave you ages ago."

Neville nodded.

"Put down that plant so I can hug you." Delaney ordered.

"Someone's Ms. Bossy Boots." Neville smirked at her.

Delaney smirked back at him as he put the plant down and they shared a hug.

"Now we won't have our maid of honor and best man at each other's throats."

Delaney took this opportunity to reach around her best friends neck and pretend to strangle him but of course Neville ruined it by laughing. That caused Delaney to laugh too. The rehearsal dinner went perfectly fine. The day continued. It was time for the wedding.

"You look quite beautiful, Delaney." George smiled at her.

"Thanks, George."

"I think Neville would agree despite his current status." He said looking at her blonde best friend behind him.

Delaney blushed.

George chuckled and whispered "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're using me to make Neville jealous."

"I mean I usually wouldn't do that but I'm desperate." Delaney told him. She hated to use anyone like this.

"I just want you to be happy, Lane. That's why I'll help you make Neville jealous."

"Thanks, George." Delaney smiled at her ginger friend hugging him.

They separated. Delaney noticed that Flora wasn't with Neville.

"Hey Nev."

"Hey Laney." He smiled hugging his best friend.

George walked up behind Delaney and wrapped his arms around her playfully.

"You're going to wrinkle my dress, George." Delaney giggled.

Neville eyed his best friend and her ex-boyfriend.

"Where's Flora?" Delaney asked.

"She should be here soon." Neville said.

"Okay."

Neville was still surprised at the interaction George and Delaney had. Even when they were dating back in their fourth year and his sixth. They weren't very affectionate or at least he never saw them being affectionate which he was very thankful for now. Though George was the lucky guy that was Delaney's first kiss.


	12. The Wedding

Chapter 12: The Wedding

* * *

"Something wrong, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Did Delaney and George get back together?" Neville asked his friend. Delaney and George have been broken up since the summer of fifth year. So that's about five years. Though they remained friends.

Ginny glanced over at her elder brother and her friend. This was new to her as well.

"Gin?"

"I don't think so, Neville."

Neville nodded. That's a relief. Flora still hadn't arrived once the wedding started. Neville walked down the aisle with Delaney. She sure looked beautiful especially with that wide smile gracing her face. He glanced over at George he didn't seem too phased at the fact that his possible girlfriend was on the arm of someone else. Neville and Delaney reached the alter. Next was Ron and Ginny, next were Luna and her boyfriend Rolf. Lastly, Hermione who was on the arm of her already crying father. The wedding was absolutely beautiful.

"You may kiss the bride and I declare you bonded for life."

Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered. Hermione threw her bouquet and it landed straight in Delaney's hands like it was made for her. She couldn't help but blush. Neville was expecting her to glance over at George but he found himself pleasantly surprised when her hazel eyes were staring intently at him. Ginny walked over to Delaney.

"Hey Gin."

"Delaney, you're not using my brother just to make Neville jealous are you?" Ginny asked bluntly.

Before Delaney could respond George said "Yes, she is but before you get upset Gin. It was my idea."

"I think it's working. He asked if you two were back together before the wedding started." Ginny laughed.

Delaney giggled. When it came to plants Neville was a genius but when it came to girls he was so clueless.

"Though I think the cover was blown when you caught the bouquet and were staring at him instead of me." George laughed.

Delaney blushed and said "I couldn't help but notice Flora hasn't showed up."

Ginny and George nodded. Delaney walked over to her best friend and sat down next to him.

"Hey Laney." He sighed.

"Hey Nev." She smiled at him.

Neville sighed again and said "I don't need your pity."

"This isn't pity." Delaney replied. She didn't need to read muggle psychology books to recognize her best friend's defense mechanism he's used it on her many times over the years.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset Flora said she'd come."

Delaney smiled at her obviously sad best friend it tugged at her heartstrings. She was right he looked like a kicked puppy. A very dapper and attractive kicked puppy but nonetheless a kicked puppy.

"I think a dance would cheer me up especially if it's with you." He said softly glancing at his best friend.

Delaney didn't respond she just took his calloused hand in hers and they walked to the dance floor. They started dancing.

"May I cut in?" Flora asked curtly.

"Let us finish the dance, Flora." Neville told her fiercely.

"I will not, you're my boyfriend you shouldn't be dancing with anyone but me." She said her hands on her hips. Neville had been in a great mood while dancing with his best friend this just ruined it.

"I suggest you take this elsewhere, Flora." Harry said only addressing his god brother's girlfriend because he knew Neville well enough to know that he didn't want to cause a scene at his god brother's wedding.

Flora glared at Harry and just walked away. Once they finished the dance being the dutiful boyfriend he was Neville went to go look for Flora. Delaney was dancing with George now but they were just like friends would do. After that dance it was time for Hermione's father to give his speech. Delaney knew after this was the best man and maid of honor speech. They were doing their speech together. Delaney decided to go look for Neville. She found him in an empty room with the door closed.

"Nev?" She asked sweetly knocking on the door softly.

"I'm fine, oh Laney is that you?" He asked his voice hoarse, like he had been crying.

"Yes, it's me."

"You can come in if you want." He said softly as he audibly sniffed.

Delaney walked in to see Neville, his usual sparkling crystal blue eyes were blood shot and his face was tear stained.

"Nev, what's wrong?"

"She -she - she." he blubbered.

Delaney sat down and took his calloused hand in hers and soothed "Just get it all out, Nev."

Neville just started to sob as Delaney stroked his blonde hair.

"Flora's been cheating on me, that's why she's stood me up and cancelled on me so many times." He said letting the tears fall freely down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Nev."

"I feel so stupid." Neville sighed.

"Neville Franklin, you're an amazing guy if anyone was stupid it's Flora for doing this to you." Delaney said resting her hand and his tear stained cheek and wiping a few tears away.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're not just saying that because you're my best friend?" He asked lying his head in his best friend's lap.

Delaney shook her head and said "Of course not, I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

"I should've believed you when you said she didn't deserve a second chance." Neville sighed looking up at Delaney.

"You learned your lesson."

"I sure did."

Before Delaney could respond there was a knock on the door.


	13. The Next Morning

Chapter 13: The Next Morning

* * *

"You two okay in there, we get the muggle tradition that the best man and the maid of honor hook up at weddings but please refrain yourselves. Especially because said best man is taken." George laughed.

"Not anymore I'm not." Neville sighed.

"Just come in." Delaney said.

Ron and Ginny walked in. Ginny was the first to notice their position. Neville was lying down with his head on Delaney's lap. She didn't find this too weird because they've always fallen asleep in similar positions. She also noticed that Neville had a tear stained face and his eyes were blood shot.

"What happened, Neville?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Flora had been cheating on me this whole time." Neville said.

"Where is she so I can hex her to oblivion!" Ginny said glancing around the room.

Delaney nodded in agreement and said "I want a piece of her too."

Neville smiled at his best friend and a girl who was like a little sister to him and said "I'm a lucky guy."

"You better believe it." Ginny and Delaney smiled at him. Delaney had the urge to kiss his cheek but she held back.

"So, are you up for doing the best man speech?" Ron asked Neville.

"Not particularly but I can push through it with Delaney by my side." Neville smiled at Delaney causing her to blush Gryffindor red. So adorable.

"Okay, then."

The four some left the room. Delaney and Neville gave their speech. It was a great speech. Neville yawned.

"Tired, Nev?" Delaney asked her sleepy best friend.

Neville nodded. Delaney giggled she always thought Neville was even more adorable when he was sleepy. Delaney and Neville said goodbye to everyone and apparated home. The one thing about Neville is that when he's really tired he gets really touchy feely not that Delaney minded. It's like his emotions poured out even more when he was tired.

"Thanks for tonight, by the way." Neville said as he curled up on her couch.

"You're welcome, my sleepy lion." Delaney smiled.

"Goodnight, my sweet badger." He said as his blue eyes closed.

She tucked him in and went up to bed. She was exhausted too. The next morning she woke up and changed into her clothes for the day. She padded down the stairs to see Neville was still fast asleep on her couch. She also noticed that Charm was sleeping peacefully on his chest. That's adorable. He had a hard night last night so she decided to let him sleep. She walked to the kitchen to see the tea was already prepared.

"Good morning, Delaney."

She turned to lock eyes with her best friend's mum and said "Alice, you startled me."

"Sorry, sweetie."

"It must run in the family, Neville did the same thing to me earlier this year." Delaney said.

Alice nodded and handed Delaney some tea. The two women started chatting.

"Is it Christmas I have the privilege of seeing my two favorite women this morning." Neville exclaimed happily walking into the kitchen and kissing his mum's cheek and hugging Delaney.

"Morning sweetie." Alice smiled at how happy her son was.

He grabbed some tea as well and leaned against the counter between his mum and Delaney.

"How was the wedding last night?" Alice asked her son and his best friend.

"It was fine, mum." Neville said rather quickly.

Delaney eyed her best friend. Alice noticed the way she was looking at him.

"What happened sweetie?"

Neville sighed, starting running his fingers through his hair and said "At first I thought Flora had stood me up but she conveniently arrived while I was dancing with Laney. She got upset and Harry told her to take it elsewhere. She just stormed away but after the dance I followed her. We fought and she confessed she has been cheating on me this whole time and left. I found myself in an empty room alone sobbing my eyes out." Neville stopped and turned to Delaney and continued "A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door at first I thought it was Harry so I try to sober up but it's Laney and she comes in and comforts me." Neville smiled causing Delaney to blush.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, honey." Alice said hugging her son.

"Thanks mum, but I know you never liked her and neither did dad." Neville said. His parents had made it obvious that they didn't like his ex.

Alice nodded and said "I think Delaney would share our sentiments we didn't like that she broke your heart."

"I've learned my lesson trust me." Neville said.

Alice nodded again and said "She was never good enough for our baby boy."

Neville blushed and Delaney smirked at him.

"Would you like me to make you two some breakfast?" Alice asked.

Neville nodded and said "That sounds great, mum."

"I agree, Alice."

"Okay."

The two friends went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Delaney asked.

Neville nodded and said "I did."

"I noticed Charm was sleeping on your chest." Delaney smiled at Neville.

"She knows her daddy." He chuckled.

Delaney smirked and said "When did my cat become our child?"

Neville just chuckled again his baby blue eyes twinkling.

"Don't you have to get to work?"

Neville leaned back nonchalantly against the wall, laced his fingers behind his head and said "It pays off to be the boss."

Delaney giggled and pushed her best friend playfully. Neville smirked and just started to tickle his best friend. Suddenly, it was like they were back at Hogwarts.


	14. The Last Appearance of Flora

Chapter 14: The Last Appearance of Flora

* * *

"Alright you two, it's time to eat." Alice smirked at her son and his best friend.

Neville stopped tickling Delaney, stood up and offered her his arm and escorted her to the table. The table was filled with what looked like a delicious breakfast. Neville pulled out Delaney's chair and she sat down. Neville sat down next to her.

"This is delicious, mum." Neville complimented.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Nev, can you try and get the food in your mouth. You've been hanging out with Ron too much." Delaney laughed.

Neville just smirked. Delaney's cell phone went off. She summoned it and answered the phone. Work rarely called her on her phone but that changed today.

"I need to get work, it's an emergency." Delaney said standing up.

"Okay."

"Thanks for breakfast, Alice." Delaney said.

"Not a problem."

Delaney left in the flurry she kissed Neville's cheek. This shocked him but he didn't mind at all. This left Neville and Alice to do the dishes and feed Charm.

"Hey girl." Neville greeted his best friend's kitten.

She just meowed and wound around his legs. He petted her and poured some food in her bowl. She meowed in thanks and started to eat.

"So, when are you going to tell Delaney how you feel about her?" Alice asked sweetly but bluntly.

Neville blushed.

"Your dad and I both know you've been pining for her since your fifth year." Alice said.

Neville sighed and said "It's not that simple mum; we've been best friends for so long it will ruin our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way."

"I know, but you two would be so cute together." Alice gushed.

Neville just smiled. Just then there was a knock on the door. The mother and son looked at each other confused who could that be. Neville decided to answer it but that was a huge mistake. How did she find out where Delaney's house is?

"Hello Neville."

"Hi, how did you find my best friend's house?" Neville asked curtly crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. If you didn't know Neville personally you find this intimidating but Neville is a big softie especially when it comes to Delaney.

"One of her co-workers told me." She said.

Neville was confused. Susan wouldn't do this to them but who would. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Delaney didn't actually need to go work today. She rarely worked on Saturdays since she was supposed to have the weekend off. It was just a ploy to get Delaney out of the house so he would be alone. Though she had no idea that his mum was here too.

"Can we talk?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Neville frowned and said "Don't you dare use that act on me, I'm not falling for it."

Flora reached over and started to run her hands down Neville's biceps. He flinched at her touch.

"Everything okay over here?" Alice asked.

Neville sighed in relief.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Longbottom." Flora said in a syrupy sweet voice.

Alice frowned and growled "I suggest you take your hands off my son or you'll pay."

"You can't even defend yourself you need your mummy to defend you." Flora sneered at the mother and son as she continued to run her hands down Neville's biceps.

"I can't believe you had the gall to come to my house and harass my best friend and his mother." Delaney said stalking up to Flora wand out.

"You were supposed to be working."

Delaney glared at her best friend's ex- girlfriend and said "I had a suspicion that I actually didn't need to work today. Especially because they rarely call me on my cell phone."

"You want to duel me, just try it." Flora sneered.

"You're not worth it, please leave or I have an auror right here." Delaney said referring to Alice.

Flora sneered again and said "What do have to charge me with?"

"We can charge you for practically stalking my son." Alice said.

Flora spluttered and said "I did nothing of the sort."

"And I suppose this is just a casual visit." Delaney snarked back at her angrily her hands on her hips. Neville kind of thought Delaney looked quite attractive when she was angry but only when that anger wasn't directed at him.

Alice just took Flora away. Good, they were done with her.

"That's a relief." Delaney said as she walked in her house with Neville following her.

Neville nodded in agreement and said "It pays to have an auror in the family."

"Two well known aurors for that matter. "

Neville nodded and said "I have to tell you something that I said the night we had our fight though I know that's over and done with."

"What's that, Nev?"

"Flora told me that I didn't need you and I just agreed with her. I'm so sorry." He admitted ashamed.

Delaney nodded still silent.

"You have to understand that was right after the fight I was upset."

Delaney just hugged her best friend and said "I know you well enough that I know you just said it in anger."

Neville smiled and said "Like I told you in that card, you'll always be my best friend, confidante and the second most important woman in my life."

"Besides your mum."

Neville nodded. The day continued. Delaney was having lunch with Ginny and Luna. They were two of her best friends and Neville's ex-girlfriends. He dated Ginny in her third year and his fourth year. He dated Luna right around the same time that Delaney had dated Justin.


	15. Confessions of a Badger

Chapter 15: Confessions of a Badger

* * *

"I'm still surprised that you talked Neville into getting a mobile phone." Ginny said messing with the unknown contraption.

"Well, I'm not." Luna said bluntly.

"Why is that Luna?" Delaney asked.

Luna sighed like it was the most obvious thing ever and said "That boy would do anything for you and then some. He's practically had the stamp 'Property of Delaney Romero' stamped on him since your guys' sixth year."

Delaney blushed and said "I would do the same for him."

"There must be loads of sexual tension when you're around each other as well." Luna smirked at her blushing friend.

"There's none of that anytime or anywhere." Delaney denied.

Ginny shook her head and said "I highly doubt that. I can sense it whenever you're over my house."

Delaney sighed and said "Okay, okay. I've been in love with Neville since our fifth year."

"Yes, we got you to admit it." Ginny cheered.

Delaney blushed again and said "You're the first ones I've told that I like Neville."

The day continued. It was a few days later and Delaney was at work.

"Somebody's here to see you, Healer Romero." The receptionist said.

That surprised Delaney. She was expecting it to be Neville but she was pleasantly surprised to see Justin.

"Hey Justin." Delaney greeted.

"Hey Delaney." He smiled.

"What's up?"

"Do you have a moment to talk?"

Delaney nodded and said "It's just in time for my lunch hour, actually."

"Alright."

Delaney finished up and they walked down to the cafeteria.

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

Justin took a sip of his drink and said "You know the minute I saw you the innocent crush I had on you came rushing back. I knew even back then I was a winner at a losing game. I saw the longing looks you gave Neville but I think he may have been oblivious to see them at least at the time. The brief time we dated back in sixth year was wonderful. I was heartbroken when we had to break up because I couldn't return to school because of Voldemort."

"So, the innocent crush is gone?"

Justin nodded. The day continued. It was a few days later Delaney was on the phone with Neville.

"Hey you'll never guess who came to visit me at work a few days ago."

"Who?"

"Justin, actually this is the second time I've seen him."

"So, he lived through the war?" Neville asked. He didn't mean to sound surprised but he did. Out of Delaney's exes he had to worry about Justin now. George had already told him Delaney and him were just friends. He was just been her date the wedding.

"Yes, he did."

They continued talking. Delaney had forgotten that Justin was a painter until he gave her a painting of them to keep. She knew it was just a friendly painting just by the comical pose they were in. For some reason she never told Neville it was just a painting between friends. Neville was over Harry and Hermione's about two weeks later.

"So, I'm totally convinced that Justin wants Delaney back."

"Really, what makes you think he wants her back?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neville asked with slight annoyance.

"You know what I mean, don't get all defensive of Delaney." Harry said. Though he gets equally as defensive of Hermione.

"He gave her a painting of them."

Harry nodded and asked "Justin paints?"

"Yes he does."

"I guess you learn something new everyday." Harry shrugged.

"Usually I wouldn't be so concerned over a painting but I remember that's how their first relationship began in sixth year." Neville said.

"I'm sure it meant nothing, mate."

"I hope so." Neville sighed.

"Why are you so concerned that he wants her back?" Harry smirked knowingly at his god brother. Neville was hopelessly in love with Delaney and he knew it.

"No reason." Neville stated rather quickly.

Harry just smirked again and said "Just keep telling yourself that, mate."

It was now a couple days later, Delaney and Neville were meeting for pizza per Neville's request since he hadn't had his pizza fix in a while.

"Hey Nev."

"Hey Laney," Neville smiled giving her a hug.

She smiled.

"Let's get a table."

She nodded and they got a table. The server came a few minutes later and they ordered.

"Why don't we go play some games while we wait?"

"Okay." Neville nodded.

They got up and walked to the games. Neville saw one of those claw machines.

"Perfect." He thought to himself as he fiddled with the muggle coins in his trouser pocket. They walked to play the games.

"Well, I'm bored I'm going back to the table." Delaney said a few minutes later.

"Okay."

"Maybe you should come back too I'm sure the pizza will come in a couple minutes." Delaney suggested.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

She nodded and walked away. Neville continued playing the machine.

"Pizza's ready, Neville."

"Coming!"

"Okay."

Neville walked back to the table.

"So, did you win anything?"

Neville showed her a small stuffed badger. He knew she couldn't resist any type of stuffed animal but especially a badger. Despite being in her early twenties but he found it rather endearing.


End file.
